western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Temple (Mission)
"Throk finally go to north tempal! Throk take Fid, Theo, Fenric, Kay and Khyrim. All Throk kno is tempal past cliffs, so groop hed strate north, follow coste. When groop pass by Cassle Seamen, groop find body peerced by barbs. (Kay say man kill by “manteekore.”) Groop get to edge of cliffs, follow cliffs to left. Find large footprints (very likely ogre feet). After groop follow cliffs, grownd much more flat, and there are streems and forest. Fenric clime tree and see mowntains, cleerings in forest, lake, more cliffs. Groop hed to lake for make camp after long day. (Also cauz Theo want find notes. Others and Throk say they not be there now, but Theo want check anyway.) Someone took Theo’s notes. Groop talk around camp abowt gole, plans, other things (gotta get that good, good RP in with the new rule). During night, Fenric wake up groop cauz sheep with magic bell show up. Bell has “J” on it. Throk confused. Throk go back to sleep. Next day, groop find pack of big wolves. Wolves big like horse! Throk smash Throk-size horses, make Throk tired. After fite, groop take qwik brayke then keep travel. Groop spot billding bilt into mowntain. Billding plated in metal with strange shapes and swords carved in. Two iron soldure statchoo by doors. Kay say there lot of magic on doors and statchoos. Groop get on top of tempal, attack statchoo while Khyrim wate to sneak open door. Statchoo have magic sheeld, can’t be hurt. Statchoo start glow purple under helmet. Statchoos not able speek, but can rite some word in dirt, poynt and nod and shake hed. Statchoos hard tawk to. Throk not like statchoos. Statchoos say Kay’s robe come from “Magus.” Also rite things abowt some gods and other dumb things. Statchoos let Throk and Khyrim in when show proof of kill Iacto cultists (smashed Iactine symbulls). Big room inside made of same metal as outside. Have long benches and pattern on walls. Piktures on walls, tell story. Some persun with wings, then fish scales then walk like man (all same persun). Then persun stand over big groop of peeple with silver sword. Other persun who cover with shadow come. First persun slash shadow man with silver sword, but shadow man kill with flat-hed sword. Shadow man smash silver sword to many peeces. Shadow man have slash across face. At end of room, there very big statchoo, (two Throk’s tall!), garding stairs. Stachoo look more mekanikal than statchoos outside, have geers and stuff. Throk try ask statchoo kwestchuns, but statchoo not helpful. Throk find hole in corner with small tunnel, too small to go in. Statchoo not kno it there. Throk try put bell on rope, lower bell down hole and ring. Shouts come from down stairs, statchoo say there no one there, not heer statchoo. Statchoo dum. Too much pride. Throk and Khyrim leeve tempal. Outside, groop still try tawk to statchoos. Khyrim make statchoos mad, so groop need leeve. Groop decyde scout area, climb up mowntain. See other, very big island to north across sea. Groop also see fortress bilt onto cliff. Red banners on stone walls. Fresh footprints from lether boots neer entrance. Groop hed to entrance. Theo try send Sarah to see over wall, but arrow get shot at Sarah. Cloke peeple come out. Clokes say Clokes’ caws more old than iron kingdom and gold empire. Say name of mowntains by Skor’s kasm “Granite Walls” and kasm made by giants. Say clokes’ order name “The Abandoned” and Abandoned killed all giants. One man say man is 96 year old, but look mid 40s. Say “serving our master has many benefits.” Abandoned’s master in “oldest prison in world,” far to the west, and was put there by Iacto and other gods. Others call him “The Imprisoned” or “The Traitor” which Abandoned say are wrong names, master not traitor. Say that lie made by Iacto and others to get rid of master. Say Master is God of ambition and other gods not like that. Abandoned want groop go to Black Iron tower (same tower from riteing on side of mowntain, neer Skor). Want groop free frend, get dagger. Abandoned give groop way to tell if persun is frend. Say dagger is dull gray iron, have ruby. Tower is neer Bonefort, where “King of Teeth” live, at source of Tumblestone River (river to south of Last Chance) and that there are fey in south. Abandoned also say Kastle Seamen name is Coldcrest. Abandoned speek not good of Magi, say Magi far to west. Also say necromancer Khyrim look for came by a few weeks before groop get there, looking for “echoes” which are wepons use by gods and can kill gods. Say sword Shard Knights want is echo (also say Shard Knights dumb). Some echo lost, others destroyed. Abandoned tell groop capital of Iron Kingdom on island to north, capital name is “Ascensium.” Iron Kingdom worship Sannistersis (no idea if that spelling is even close to correct). Say Iacto is a god and is the god of pride. Capital of golden empire is a floteing city. Abandoned say groop need get frend and dagger before two week pass or Abandoned come to Last Chance and kill groop. Groop rest in woods when done tawking. Next day, hed back. Wether on way home very bad, but groop make it back Friday arownd 11 AM." ―Throk Spynekleevar's adventure log